dosti
by love rajvi
Summary: O.S based on 3rd august...


_**Outside abhijeet's residence:**_

Abhijeet: tarika apna aur sabka khayal rakhna..

Tarika: abhijeet ..

Abhijeet: haan ?

Tarika: main chalu tumhare sath airport ?

Abhijeet: nahi main chala jaunga..

And he move toward his car..leaving teary tarika behind..

Tarika(thinking): abhijeet , main janti hoon ki tumhare liye kitna mushkil hoga yaha se dur jane mein.. sab se dur jane mein.. daya se dur jane mein…abhijeet tum yaha se jaa toh rehe hoo.. sabko piche chodkar, par main janti hoon.. tum yeh sab kabhi nahi bhul paoge…tum aur daya, bohot ache dost hoo, Bhai mante ho ek dusre ko..jaan tak de sakte hoo ek dusre ke liye.. toh main itne saloon ke dosti kaise todhne desakti hoon…. Main tumhe aise nahi jane dungi abhijeet.. mujhe daya ko sab sach sach batana hi hoga.. sab kuch… I am sorry abhijeet par main tumhare yeh promise nahi rakh paaungi..

And she rushed toward daya's house..

In daya's residence:

Daya was holding a photo frame with tears in his eyes..

just then the door bell rangs..daya goes to open it..

daya: arre tarika tum yaha ?

tarika: haan woh mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi..

daya: arre andar toh ayoo..

and she enters inside..

daya: haan bolo kya kehna hai..

tarika: mujhe tumse abhijeet ke bare mein kehna hain..

daya: tarika please, mujhe abhijeet ke bare mein koi baat nahi karni..

tarika: par mujhe nahi karni hai..

daya turns other side..

tarika: tum aur abhijeet kitne saloon ke dost hoon.?

Daya: abb yeh sab bolne ka kya fyada..

Tarika: daya please.. main jo puch rahi hoon uska answer doo

Daya :17 saloon ka..

Tarika: bhai mante ho na ek dusre koo ?

Daya: tarika..please mere daabte huye naas pe namak mat chirkao..

Tarika : nahi daya , main koi namak nahi chirkarahi … main toh apna confusion dur karne ayi thi.

Daya: kaisi confusion?

Tarika: yehi ki etni saal ki dosti sirf ek choti si misunderstanding se kaise toot sakhti hai?

Daya: koi misunderstanding nahi hai.. abhijeet ne mujhse jhut bola hai..

Tarika: jhut nahi daya .. abhijeet ne tumse sirf adhaa sach bola hai..

Daya: adha sach jhut se bhi khatarnak hota hai..

Tarika: daya.

Daya(cuts her) tarika abhijeet ko ache se pata tha ki mujh mein itna himmat nahi hai ki mai.. (and he stops and again start after few secs)..phir bhi usne who letter nahi diya….

Tarika: daya , tumhe kya lagta hai abhijeet ne kyun nahi diya who letter.. daya , abhijeet who letter dene gaya tha..par shreya ke papa ne..(and she narrates the whole story).. daya usdin abhijeet ne tumse sach nahi bataya.. kyun ki who tumhe dukhi nahi dekhsakhta…

Daya looks in tarika's face

Tarika: daya abhijeet apna jaan desakte hai par tumhe dhoka nahi deskate..

Tears formed in his eyes…

Daya: tarika .. yeh mujhse kya hogaya.. maine …maine abhijeet ko kya kuch nahi kaha..aur .. aur usne.. usne kuch nahi kaha ..tarika main abhi jata hoon uske ghar ..

Tarika : kisliye?

Daya: usse maafi mangne ke liye..

Tarika: woh ghar main nahi hai..

Daya: ghar mein nahi hai ?

Tarika: who airport main hai.

Daya: airport?

Tarika: abhijeet ne transfer liya hai.. woh delhi jaraha hai humesha humesha ke liye..

Daya: kyaa.?

Tarika: haan..

Daya: par uska transfer application kisne accept kiya?

Tarika:

Daya: iss chitrole ko to mein..

(and he moved outside his house.. tarika runs behind him)

Tarika: daya dcp sir se baad mein dekhlena , pehle abhijeet ko roklo..

Daya: uska flight kitne baje hai?

Tarika: abhi bhi 1 ghanta baki hai..

Daya: yaha se airport jane mein 45 mins lagte hain..

Tarika: aur humare paas kafi time hai usse rokne ke liye..

Daya: chalte hai

(tarika sits in passenger seat)

Tarika: chalo…

And daya starts driving ,after 45 mins they reached airport

Meanwhile in plane..

Abhijeet seats in the window seat..a little boy comes and sits beside him..

Boy to abhijeet: uncle app Delhi ja rahe hoo..

Abhijeet:haan beta ..

Boy: uncle who magazine paas karna jara..

Abhijeet: yeh lo..

After few secs

Boys: uncle seat belt bandh do na..

Abhijeet: hmm ..abhi bandhta hoon..

After few secs..

Boy: uncle window band karo na light araha hai…

Abhijeet: par light toh andar hai na..

Boy: ohhh.

After few secs

Boy: uncle

Abhijeet: haan..

Boy: apka naam kiya hai..?

Abhijeet: abhijeet..aur apka?

Boy: sunny..

Abhijeet: oh nice name..

Boy: (showing a photo): aur yeh hai mere dost..priya..

Abhijeet: ohh good ..vase beta app akele hoo

Sunny: nahi

Abhijeet: apke mummy papa kaha hai..

Sunny: who rahe..

Abhijeet: achhaa..

sunny:vase uncle ek baat puchoon apse

Abhijeet:haan pucho..

Sunny : apke koi g.f hai kya ?

Abhijeet: ap kitne saal ke hoo?

Sunny: 8 saal ka..

Abhijeet: toh 8 saal ke bache aise baatein nahi karte.. thik hai ?

Sunny: toh jab main 9 saal ka hojaunga tab karr sakhunga?

Abhijeet: umm.. beta mujhe na nend arrahi hai.. ab bhi sojao …good night

Sunny: good night..

After few mins..

Abhijeet feels someone is patting his shoulder…

Abhijeet: ab kya chahiye?

Man: maafi..

Abhijeet recognized the voice and turns..

Abhijeet: daya tum ?

Daya: haan boss.

Abhijeet turns his face to the window side.. so that daya could not see his red and teary eyes..

Daya: abhijeet

( no responds)

daya: abhijeet main janta hoon ki mujhse bohot baddi galti hogayi hain….I'm sorry yaar. Tum mujhe jo saza dena chah ho deskate hoon.. par please chup mat raho.. tumhari yeh khamoshi mujhe andar hi andar khayi jaa rahi hai.. please yaar aise chup mat raho…(after few secs) aur tum mere galti ka saza tarika ko kaisie desakte hoo ? uss bechari ke kya galti hai..? abhijeet..(after few secs) thik hai mein jarraha hoon…. Marne..

abhijeet (turns in anger) ek dunga kaan ke niche.. bohot bolne laga hai tuh ajkal… aur kya kehraha that uh marne jarraha hein..apne apko ek chot pohcha ke dikha.. hath katke rakhdunga tera.. baat karta hai…huh..

daya smiles widely..

abhijeet: ab haas kyun raha hai… haan?

Daya hugs him tightly..

Daya: sorry yaar.. anjane mein tumhe bohot chot pochaya hai.. hosakhe toh mujhe maaf kardena.

Abhijeet separates from hug..

Abhijeet:tujhe mujhse maafi mangne ka koi haq nahi hai samjha ?..

Daya smiles vanishes..

Abhijeet: arre who kehte hai na dosti main no sorry no thank you..(winks)

Daya again hugs him…

Daya: thanks yaar mere iss galti ko maaf karne ke liye..

Abhijeet: abhi abhi kya kaha meine ?

Daya: opps .. thik hain no sorry no thank you..

Tarika comes…

Tarika: arre pehle plane se toh utro..phir jee bharke hug karlena ek dusre ko..

Duo separates from hug..

Abhijeet: arre tarika tum bhi ayi hoo..

Tarika: kyun main nahi asakti?

Abhijeet: asakti hoo na .zarur asakti hoo .. tum nah aaogi toh kon ayega ..yeh plane tumhara hi toh hain..

Daya: boss yeh thora zyada hogaya…

Tarika(smiles) : ab tum dono utroge bhi ya nahi…

Daya: ab toh utarnahi padega bhabhi ji jo kaha hai..kyun boss?

(abhirika blushs)

Outside airport:

Daya to abhijet: chalo ghar jake kuch kahte hain do dino se thik se khaya nahi ..

Abhijeet: haan haan chal..

And they moved toward daya's house..

…THE END …


End file.
